


Rift World - (Almost) Limericks

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Rift World Series - Ephemeral Rift
Genre: Arkham Sanitarium, Ephemeral Rift, Fun, Gen, Limericks, Poetry, Rift World - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: This is just me, poking a bit of fun in rhyme at some of our beloved characters, I mean no harm.





	Rift World - (Almost) Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Rift World Universe is the creation of YouTuber Ephemeral Rift (who is not only an ASMRtist but also an amazing storyteller)  
> [Ephemeral Rift.com](https://ephemeralrift.com/)  
> The poems are mine, everything else belongs to him.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me. Corrections are very welcome.  
> Also, I'm new here, please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks :)

1) Plague Doctor Worries

I just wondered what Corvus would do,  
if he ever came down with the flu.  
While there‘s no problem wheezing,  
I think coughing and sneezing  
with this mask is quite icky, don‘t you?

 

2) Thoroughness

Sex with Bill some consider ideal  
but to me doesn’t have much appeal.  
I don‘t think I‘d be in it  
to be asked ev‘ry minute:  
„Can you tell me how that makes you feel?“

 

3) Gotcha?

The Professor was called by the cops  
and thought: “Heavens, now ev’rything stops.  
I can do no more testings,  
there’ll be many... arrestings?  
Damn it, Corvus, quit busting my chops!”

 

4) Limerick with hidden rhymes

Corvus, who stood in a shop  
grumbled: A sieve please.  
And as mine were just stolen  
three pipettes;  
and some coconut chocolate on top


End file.
